vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Inuyasha: A Modern Fairy Tale
Inuyasha: A Modern Fairy Tale is a comedic retelling of the original Inuyasha anime/manga. The series was conceived after the titular character got redesigned, meant to criticize his original look. Said redesign has elements of the race of dog Inuyasha's father and half-brother are shown to transform into. The story itself has a few dog and fetish jokes and plays off in modern times only, where Inuyasha is also the only demon shown to exist. The redesign was uploaded in 2018 at Tumblr. Many attempts were drawn years prior, though these weren't satisfactory. Characters Inuyasha Inuyasha is a dog demon who was spellbound to a tree for 50 long years, since people kept mistaking him for a "overly devoted furry cosplayer". Instead of a magic arrow, this Inuyasha was sealed and put to sleep by a magic dog leash tied to a tree. Being naked and knocked-out, Kagome believed he was a victim of bullying and freed him before the sister of the priestess who trapped him could stop her. After waking up and throwing insults at them, Kaede presented Kagome a spiky dog collar and requested her to throw it around Inuyasha's neck. This would allow for her to command him. Inuyasha is described to behave like an untrained young dog. His act of biting the priestess Kikyo is what caused him to get tied to the tree, and the fact Kagome looks like her makes it hard for him to be nice towards her. Though, he shows little respect to people in general. Unlike the original character, he isn't considered to be a half-blood, has no brother, and no other established relationships. He was supposedly born in the far past when demons still roamed, but is the only one who survived. This Inuyasha is at least 500 years old. Inuyasha has long floppy ears, a large amount of curly fur on his chest, the back paws of a dog, and a tail. Because of his fur, he tends to stay warm and doesn't like to wear clothes, though has to on Kagome's demand. He often keeps his chest bare. She's embarrassed by his personality and looks, though depending on the clothes he wears, strangers either see him as a normal human or an actual dog. ---- Kagome Kagome is an average school girl who comes across the sleeping Inuyasha and thinks to help him by removing the leash from his neck. From that moment she's put in the awkward position of having to be his "owner". ---- Kaede Kaede is the now elderly sister of the late Kikyo, the woman who sealed Inuyasha. She was quick to show up when she spotted someone messing with his prison, implying she'd been on guard duty for 50 years. She had a magic dog collar ready in case he'd escape. ---- Kikyo Kikyo is a priestess who tried to take Inuyasha in as if he were a real animal, but then he bit her hand and she angrily cursed him with a magic leash. Her sister claimed she jumped off a bridge when furry culture became increasingly popular, as these costumed people reminded her of Inuyasha and "the horrible abuse" he put her through. Category:Inuyasha Category:Series